The Twinnova Beginings: Chapter 1
by NightmaresAreMyCoffee
Summary: Random story of my OC X Wesker and my friend's OC X Leon. Basically a different version of what will happen in the RE world. Please no flames and reviewers are hugged! Ratings up to M.


Author's Note: Okay, I began this the night Resident Evil Retribution hit the theaters and I went and saw it. (So mind blowing!) So me and my friend wanted to do a story. this came out of it. My OC X Wesker! and her OC X Leon. So please no flames, and if I made a mistake, please correct me1 i hate mistakes. Alot. So review if ya like, I'll be adding more chapters when i can get to it. Hug!

Oh, and one more thing. The Chapter ratings will go higher. Only up to M, I think.

* * *

The Twinnova Beginnings

Chapter One: Florence Nights

The cold European air spilled over the city as the lights flickered off and on around Florence, the night sky witness to the packs of B.O.W.s touring around the once beautiful city. The streets were partially empty, other then sed monsters stumbling and hunting the areas around the waters. A few moments, some poor infected soul would fall into the dark waters, only to be snatched up in the jaws of the finned Neptune's swimming up the water edges. One would say that there was something around every corner, but since everyone was dead, it didn't matter.  
Not on this night though. A few heartbeats could almost be heard, as unnoticed agents made their way into the city. A man turned, his stormy gray eyes checking behind him, before he turned back and brought his Dessert Eagle up to flicker it in the moonlight. Nightingale nodded, following up close as she scanned the darkness, her orange eyes picking out every shadow in slow detail. Pieces were unimportant, but whatever moved had her attention, lifting her gun up and sniping out the moving zombies with ease and care. Her silencer kept things quiet, but it didn't surprise her when a loud chatter rose out behind them. The two turned, anticipating the oncoming B.O.W. charging at them. A loud sigh escaped Leon's lips, rolling his eyes as the licker turned the corner. Its gigantic mass was built up by mutated tissue, the Uroborous virus clearly affecting it on a cellular level.  
It muscles rolled powerfully under its blackish skin, its bulbous brain sprouting out above it jagged open maw as it tongue lashed about like an angry cat's tail. Nightingale cursed loud profanities as she shot off some rounds at it, Leon following in suit as it loomed closer. Its jagged claws tore long hollowed out lines in the sidewalk, shrill screams erupting from its throat.  
"You got this Night?" The blonde man asked, his shoulders rolling as he stepped back. She nodded, smiling slightly as she flicked back a strand of wavy russet hair, the mixed colors falling back past her shoulders. Her eyes glowed lightly, the pumpkin color sharpening as time began to slow.  
The licker was just standing there, the power of the clock preventing its body from moving, the slowed reaction of its anger and hunger letting only seconds of inching movement at a time. Night stepped up to it, slowly pulling out a katana with a serrated side that gleamed under the full moon. She swiftly ran it across the monsters neck, her time control holding the blood back in the wound. She released it for a minute for it to full bleed out, the licker falling to its belly, shrieking and screaming as it began to die. It writhed on the ground, its life line spreading out around it as it twitched and went still.  
Leon looked at her, a sly smile forming on his face. He shook his head, his bangs sweeping over his eyes in a handsome way that made Nightingale's heart skip.  
"Remind me to never PO you." He smirked, wagging his gun in the air. "Ever."  
"Will do honey." She remarked, lightly skipping over the monster's dead body as they continued down the street. They stalked down through the shadows, hiding when a pack charged by or a horde shambled off in search of meat. The destination in short, was a park in the middle of the infected zone. A metal fountain made itself seen as the pair approached, screening the area before relaxing slightly. What they wanted, in turn, was info. Sed info was underneath their feet, miles under the dirt and water laid the key to their mission. Sadly, they were the only two to actually make it there, alive. So now, so close to their point, there was a little bit of relief and pride at it.  
"So the info on her will be down there?" Night asked, secretly worried about the situation.  
"Yes. The contact said that informants saw reports on where Ashley is located. It's too bad that this HIVE has the only Umbrella computer that can get that kind of access. " Leon replied, half mocking the corporation.  
What they were looking for was information on the lost daughter of the President, info that could only be secured through the facility beneath their feet. The good news was that only a week ago, everyone down there was killed, infected by the new Uroborous virus that appeared out of nowhere really. The zombies were cleared out of the HIVE, leaving the facility partially empty. Only a few stayed stumbling or crawling around, even more stupid then the usual infected. Which played well in they're case.  
The two activated the latch elevator, which came up and brought them down, closing over them and leaving them almost trapped in Umbrella's home.

Another part of the facility held a couple with a different purpose, a unique tie closely related to one of the others. They strolled down the hallways with an easy roll of their hips, both calm and in control as they shot down any zombie that stumbled in their path. Nothing really needed to be said, an understanding floating around them as they continued about their business. The project at hand was only half watched, the other part needed to finalize a well complicated report of experimentation.  
"Darling, my I make a stop by the Genesis lab to grab a little something for Birkin? He's been dying to get his hands on a sample and it's only known location is here. " The female asked, her violet eyes shining out behind a thick cascade of wavy russet hair as she looked her partner head on. He turned to her, his shaded gaze almost raking her body in a way that made her shiver on the inside. It was questioning, an answer not really needed.  
"Just an early birthday present, from us." She said, smiling. He smirked, knowing how over the top Evee got.  
"Got a weapon?" He asked, knowing already that she came prepared for anything, but just asked to hear one of her many amusing responses. This time, she produced a large bowie knife, the end of it turned back like a hook. It was the one he got her a few months ago, a present from their mission in Israel.  
"All the time, Wesker." Evee grinned at him, a few strands of rainbow tinged electricity racing around her fingers and across the blade. Her power was increasing, a constant interest in Wesker's spare time. He observed the small amount she gave off, impressed by the control she had over the usually overpowering force she tries to hold back.  
"Keep an eye out for the subject. Our contact planted info in the BSAA about this area holding what they need. They are here, I can feel it." The blonde stated, hearing their heart beats echoing off the sterile white walls. They were there all right. But he couldn't tell who it was, or if the subject was even one of the two. He didn't have to worry about his partner, just the fact that everyone else should worry about her accidentally ripping their cells apart by a small hit from her electobolts.  
"Alright, Captain." She leaned her black clad body against his, mirrored by the tight armor they wore as she pressed her lips against his lightly, giggling as she saw a red haze glow from his eyes, knowing she got his full attention. The red of his eyes were usually drawn out by anger, but Evee was able to understand that getting him turned on had the same effect on his powers. She felt a tentacle wrap around her waist, pulling her closer for another touch of his mouth. His virus infused limbs worked many wonders for him, like it was at the moment.  
Wesker really never understood the feeling of love till she entered his life, leaving him to visibly shake at times in confusion and hunger for his partner. He had many thoughts on what could be leading him to feel it. Maybe it was his virus, the need to procreate God's of Power and Wrath. But maybe, just maybe, Wesker still had a little bit of human in him, making him kiss and hold Evee a tad longer than expected. Not that either one were daunted by it, just maybe thinking that the mission could be held off for awhile longer. Running a hand over his tight muscular chest, Evee rubbed against her lover in a seductive, almost lustful way that shook him to his core. Her body was one that many men would want, but only Wesker held the key to it, and he stood at the pinnacle of her life. He was glad to be her Captain. Although only she was the one to still use that nickname.  
Evee unlatched herself from him, striding off down a hall with a roll of her hips as she felt his eyes on her as she left. And the taste of him lasted on her lips as long as his handsome smirk did.

Leon really didn't want to split up, but he knew as well as Night did that HIVEs where built to the extreme, and would take too long as a team. So he turned off into some random hallway, checking each room as he went, and hoping Nightingale was having more luck then him. All he came across was random blood smears, ripped off limbs, and blasted up computers. Nothing.  
Nightingale couldn't say the same. Everything was either frozen or broken, and really, she was getting annoyed. Nothing in this stupid place was what she needed, and clearly, it was POing her quickly. She stormed off through rooms, not really checking or screening, just looking for that tacky white and red symbol that would spin on a computer and produce that really gay tune that made her want to hate Umbrella even more.  
Wesker was a little more bored than anyone else, trying to get close to one of the subjects he was stalking without being found out. It was laborious, trekking through pointless hallways and rooms that shouldn't have even been created. It was one reason Wesker left Umbrella to create Tricell, a perfect corporation that wasn't dimwitted like the old industry that did very moronic things. He sighed as he walked through a room, almost jerking to a stop by what, or who, was standing there.  
Evee hummed a tune as she blew off a zombie's head, happy she got the sample of something she couldn't remember for her buddy Birkin. He and his wife Anne were hoping to get their hands on it, but couldn't leave Tricell labs for almost anything other than to spend time with their beloved daughter Sherry. The family was close to Wesker and Evee, little Sherry calling both of them "Uncle" and "Aunt" whenever they met up. She really loved them, doing small things to help out in their fight to create a cure that could reverse the effects of the world wide apocalypse. Evee was walking across a balcony like area, the floor below open like a gym arena. A training gym. She was continuing on when she picked up voices below. When she looked down, she felt her stomach drop, the pulsing of anger and rage building up inside her as she flipped over the side and readying for a fight.

Wesker was surprised, seeing Evee on the other side of the gym like arena. He thought it was strange as she rolled up, for Evee had walked off the other way. And Evee wasn't wearing the same black outfit as he was, making it all very strange. She was a few feet in front of him when she stopped, staring hard at him with orange eyes. Orange?  
"Evee, how did you get here? You went down….Why are you aiming your gun at me?" He was astonished that his lover was lifting her Beretta at him, the black weapon gleaming evilly.  
'Wait,' Wesker thought quickly. 'Evee doesn't carry around a Beretta. Not after I got her that RugerLC9 for her birthday.'  
Before anyone could react, two things happened. One: Leon entered the room to the left of him, freezing at the sight of the famed Albert Wesker. Two: Large bolts of rainbow electricity roiled between the imposter and Wesker, making him flash back a few feet as Evee landed in the middle. Her back to him, he could feel the strong emotions boiling beneath her skin. The light flared, ripping static tearing through the air and wrapping around the now in for fight of the two look alikes.  
Wesker knew Evee's power, but he had never seen its full potential. This was mind blowing for him really. Her power was unbelievable, and for a second, he was envisioned by the death of the opposite. She in turn was standing still, her eyes blank with no emotion. Evee dove for her and she jumped to the side, avoiding the bolts zipping at her. She shot off a round at Evee, only to watch it get split by another bolt. Her electro was building up, almost burning the air around them.  
"Wesker, what are you doing here?" Leon asked, approaching him slowly and with caution. Wesker admired his wisdom, nothing like the charging of his nemesis Chris Redfield. Oh no, Leon S. Kennedy was a tad more cautious around the traitorous Captain. Wesker grinned at him, intimidating the agent enough to keep him some feet away. They watched the battle continue between the other two.  
"For once, I have not a clue." Wesker was curious. The subject was indeed the look alike now that he looked deeper into her, but he never realized that she was an exact reflection of Evee, other than the now obvious eyes color difference.  
Evee stood facing her mirror. She did the same, her orange eyes sparking like Evee's purple orbs. As she shot a round of bolts at her, Nightingale paused time, zipping around and releasing her hold to deliver a hard kick to Evee's side. It had no effect, the armor taking the hit. Evee flipped back and did multiple jabs at her attacker, missing, but still delivering an effect.  
Finally, the two jumped back. They stared each other down, tangerine against grape, when Night smiled knowingly. She leaned back on the wall, looking her up and down.  
"Well, well, well. If this doesn't take the cake, then I don't know what will." Nightingale whistled, clearly impressed with the getup the other wore, now that she had a better look. "How have you been keeping Evee? I can see you're in as good shape as I am."  
Evee only glared at Night, clearly none too pleased as the other. She growled softly in her mouth, still in battle stance.  
"Nightingale, what is going on here?" Leon questioned, clearly just as confused as Wesker, who stood back with glazed eyes.  
"Well, dear, it's a big family reunion." She replied, approaching the rigid copy. "This is my twin sister, Evee. We are the Twinnova Sisters." She went to hug Evee, who lashed back and turned away from her. Night was taken aback, hurt on the inside. It had been about a year and a half since they last saw each other, since they thought the other one dead by Umbrella's stupidity. She had missed her sister, and now it looked like Evee wanted nothing of her.  
"Evee what's wrong? Did you not miss me at all?" She asked, emotion tingeing her words.  
"Oh yes I missed you, sis. But you did something unforgivable." Evee's voice was as cold as the look in her eyes. Night raised a questionable brow at her. "You drew a gun on my Wesker."  
To this, Wesker couldn't say he felt off by the personal owning of her words, nor could he wipe off the smirk he had, feeling the tension now rising in the air. Night looked shocked, unable to say anything to the news.  
"Your with the bad guy?! Wesker, the traitor of everything?" She asked, uncertainty flicking her voice and octave.  
"He is not a traitor. He was just doing the right thing. What others view him as is none of my concern." Evee turned from her, striding to Wesker's side with an undying loyalty. Wesker never questioned it, enjoying the fact that she would never ever disobey a thing he would tell her to do, especially if it was a lover command, in which she would follow it on spot, but he wasn't going to think about that at the moment. Right now, he had to figure out what the heck was going on.  
"Evee, you never told me you had a twin." Wesker recalled, turning to her.  
"Tis only because I thought of her dead." Evee stated. "Nightingale was the lead researcher of the HIVE Control Unit. It was her who installed the A.I. Units at the facilities. "  
Wesker was taken aback by this, but hide it well. Evee smiled lightly at him.  
"Yeah, she was the one who installed the Red Queen when she went homicidal. In Raccoon." Leon added, moving to stand by her. Nightingale smiled appreciably at him. "Now what has me is what she has in all of this." Hegestured to Evee.  
"Well, Evee worked as a Head Researcher at the Umbrella labs, mostly doing the experimentation on the projects like the Nemesis Project and licker creations." Wesker smiled knowingly. "She was the best of the best next to Birkin and Anne. Which is why I took all three with me to Tricell."  
The other two looked appalled, and Evee blushed lightly at the compliment. It meant a lot to her to hear her love say those things about her. Especially in a moment like this. He snaked a tentacle around her, pulling her closer in an affectionate way. She giggled, trying not to laugh as the appendage tickled her slightly.  
"Ugh. Are you really Evee, because I can't believe it." Night stated, disdain in her voice as she looked at them so close together.  
"Wait till Chris hears about this." Leon said. The second he did, it got dead silent. Three pairs of eyes glared at him accusingly, shocking the blonde.  
"What? He'd want to know." Leon defended himself.  
"Leon dear. No one here, including me, likes Chris Redfield. None." Night said, gently breaking the news of a long lost feud. Leon didn't understand.  
"Why? I mean, I get Wesker, but you and Evee?" Leon asked, almost afraid of the answer.  
"He's a donkey, for better words. Not everyone can be a hero, and he just won't stop." Night gave her part. Then did Evee.  
"He killed my puppy." Even Wesker turned to her on this. "Yeah, he shot my poor puppy, Clyde."  
"He shot….your dog?" Nightingale shook her head in confusion.  
"Yes, my Cerberus puppy Nicolai got me before he left for Russia after the Raccoon outbreak." Evee wiped a tear in her eyes, in which Wesker patted her shoulder. "I miss them both."  
Leon and Night were at a loss for words. They shared a look before, rolling their eyes.  
"Yeah, all very touching, but we have to leave. Bye now." Nightingale said, turning heel with Leon in tow.  
"The info you seek isn't here." The tone of Wesker's voice froze them. It held no humor, no joke. "We planted that lie to get you Nightingale. But upon learning your Evee's sister, it slowed us from telling you."  
"You mean, that it was all untrue? Umbrella doesn't know where Ashley is?" Leon was really upset. Ever since the Europe incident with saving her, they were really close friends, a big brother to her till she disappeared a few weeks ago after her father's death. Now he was being told that he won't be able to save her now.  
"Don't worry, Leon. We do know where she is, we are keeping under tabs though right now," Evee said, reassuring the cop. "Because we need you sis. To help save the world…."

End of Chapter One


End file.
